


Crushin' on (Mik)u

by PurpleFunkyDishwasher



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, phobos has a crush on miku it's canon i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFunkyDishwasher/pseuds/PurpleFunkyDishwasher
Summary: Phobos does NOT have a crush on anybody. Got it? Well... at least not one that he'll admit, not even to his closest friends.Just a short, cute fic about our red and golden friend!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Crushin' on (Mik)u

‘I heard Phobos has a crush on someone.’

Meouch’s eyes widened, incredulous at Sung’s comment. ‘Really?’ He looked to Phobos, a large grin on his face. ‘Who’s the lady?’

**Are you 12?** Phobos signed, his hand movements a little more aggravated than necessary.

‘Look at how angry he is!’ Sung exclaimed. ‘That’s how you know I’m right!’

Havve tilted his head as he made a heart with his hands over his chest.

**I refuse to take part in such childish conversation. Is this all you called me here for?**

‘C’mon, Phobos,’ said Meouch, ‘we’re all friends. Y’can trust us with anythin’.’

Phobos glared at Meouch for a brief moment.  **If I’m not required, I’ll be returning to my quarters.** He turned on his heel, and left the bridge.

‘I have a theory,’ were some of the last words he heard Sung gossip as he left the room. ‘Do you remember that lady we saw on Ter last week? The one with the black hair…’

Phobos huffed as he sat at his desk. Whenever he thought his acquaintances were above this kind of schoolyard behaviour, he was unfortunately proven wrong.

If they were going to gossip about him, at least, he would rather not be in earshot  _ or _ called over to discuss it.

Besides, the lady with the black hair? He could barely remember the individual in question, but Sung was  _ way _ off.

He unlocked his computer, greeted immediately with the video he’d paused in such a hurry.

Even in the middle of a dance move, she was still smiling, her eyes reflecting her happiness and optimism.

Phobos returned the headphones to ears and pressed play once more. The way her hair swayed and flowed with every movement, and the voice - the voice! Perhaps her best feature, despite not knowing the language in which she sang, the way she hit both the high and low notes with laser precision.

It was all manufactured, of course. The singing, the happiness, her appearance. Even the lady herself didn’t truly exist, at least not on any of the planets he’d been on or the times he’d visited.

It truly was a shame, but he was willing to ignore it all for her.

He rested his head in his hands, smile slowly returning to his face as he tapped his foot to the beat of the song. And, despite her not  _ really _ being in front of him, he couldn’t help but blush like a child with his first crush.

He called out his friends for their schoolyard behaviour, but Phobos was truly no better.

‘Is that her?’ Phobos nearly jumped out of his seat at Meouch’s whisper. He hurried frantically to get rid of the window, but to no avail; Meouch had already seen too much.

Phobos felt the heat in his face as his blush intensified.  **I didn’t give you permission to enter!**

Meouch laughed as he bolted. ‘Doctor Sung! I know who Phobos’ crush is on!’

Phobos tried to catch him by the tail, barely missing. He stumbled out of the room behind him.

He wanted to shout out -  _ get back here! _ \- but his efforts in signing would be in vain.

Phobos didn’t have the same kind of speed Meouch did - he could  _ never _ hope to keep up with any kind of feline - meaning, of course, that Meouch reached the bridge before he did.

‘It’s that Hatsune Miku character!’ Meouch shouted.

Sung and Havve looked at Phobos; Havve touched his hands to his head, as though signalling how he felt about this information. He looked, despite his features, somehow  _ happy _ .

‘Is that true?’ Phobos refused to meet Sung’s gaze, his blush surely having overtaken his entire being.

Sung smiled.

‘That’s  _ adorable _ .’


End file.
